rating_systemfandomcom-20200216-history
Rated PG-13
PG-13 is Parents Strongly Cautioned - Some Material May Be Inappropriate for Chidlren Under 13. Partial list for major production companies MGM Movies *Die Another Day (2002) *GoldenEye (1995) *The World Is Not Enough (1999) *Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) Madhouse Movies *Avengers Confidential: Black Widow & Punisher (2014) *Iron Man: Rise of Technovore (2013) MLG Productions Movies *Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme (2007) *Hulk Versus (2009) *The Invincible Iron Man (2007) *Planet Hulk (2010) *Ultimate Avengers: The Movie (2006) *Ultimate Avengers 2: Rise of the Panther (2006) Walt Disney Pictures Movies *The Finest Hours (2016) *John Carter (2012) *The Lone Ranger (2013) *Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) *Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) *Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tales (2011) *Saving Mr. Banks (2013) Lucasfilms Ltd. LLC Movies *Rouge One: A Star Wars Story (2016) *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars: Episode 3 - Revenge of the Sith (2005) Marvel Studios Movies *The Avengers (2012) *Avengers: Age of Ultron (2015) *Ant-Man (2015) *Captain American: The First Avenger (2011) *Captain America: The Winter Soldier (2014) *Captain America: Civil War (2016) *Doctor Strange (2016) *Guardians fo the Galaxy (2014) *Iron Man (2008) *Iron Man 2 (2010) *Iron Man 3 (2013) *Thor (2011) *Thor The Dark World (2013) Nickelodeon Movies *Monster Trucks (2017) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016) Touchstone Pictures Movies *Wild Hogs (2007) 20th Century Fox Movies *The A-Team (2010) *Avatar (2009) *Dr. Dolittle (1998) *Daredevil (theatrical cut, 2003) *Elektra (2005) *Fantastic Four (2005) *Fantasic Four reboot (2015) *Mrs. Doubtfire (1993) *Smosh: The Movie (2015) *Taken (2008) *Taken 2 (2012) *Taken 3 (2015) *The Simpsons Movie (2007) *The Wolverine (2013) *X-Men (2000) *X-Men 2 (2003) *X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) *X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) *X-Men: First Class (2011) *X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) *X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) DreamWorks Pictures Movies *Small Soldiers (1998) Columbia Pictures Movies *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) *Bewitched (2005) *Casino Royal (2006) *Click (2006) *Ghostbusters reboot (2016) *Ghost Rider (2007) *Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance (2012) *Grown Ups (2010) *Grown Ups 2 (2013) *Men In Black (1997) *Men In Black 2 (2002) *Men In Black 3 (2012) *Pixels (2015) *Quantum of Solace (2008) *RoboCop reboot (2014) *Skyfall (2012) *Spectre (2015) *Spider-Man (2002) *Spider-Man 2 (2004) *Spider-Man 3 (2007) New Line Cinema Movies *Dumb and Dumber (1994) *Dumb and Dumber: When Harry Met Lloyd (2003) *Dumb and Dumber To (2014) *Lost in Space (1998) *The Mask (1994) TriStar Pictures Movies *Godzilla (1998) Universal Pictures Movies *Hulk (2003) *The Incredible Hulk (2008) *Jurassic Park (1993) *Jurassic Park 3 (2001) *Jurassic World (2015) *Junior (1994) *King Kong (2005) *The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) *Land of the Lost (2009) *Men in Black (1997) *Men in Black 2 (2002) *Men in Black 3 (2012) *The Nutty Professor (1996) *Nutty Professor 2: The Klumps (2000) *Problem Child 2 (1991) Focus Features Movies *Race (2016) Paramount Pictures Movies *A Very Brady Sequel (1996) *The Addams Family (1991) *Addams Family Values (1993) *The Brady Bunch Movie (1995) *Forrest Gump (1994) *G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra (2009) *G.I. Joe: Retaliation (2013) *Scrooged (1988) *Titanic (1997) *Transformers (2007) *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) *Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) *Zoolander (2001) *Zoolander No. 2 (2016) Warner Bros. Pictures Movies *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (1994) *Ace Ventura: When Nature Calls (1995) *Batman (1989) *Batman and Robin (1997) *Batman: Gotham Knight (2008) *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) *Batman Begins (2005) *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) *Batman Beyond (Director's cut, 2000) *Batman Returns (1992) *Batman vs. Robin (2015) *Batman Forever (1995) *Batman: Under The Red Hood (2010) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (theatrical version, 2016) *Batman: Year One (2011) *Green Lantern (2011) *Green Lantern: First Flight (2009) *Godzilla (2014) *Gremlins 2: The New Batch (1990) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 1 (2010) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 (2011) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) *Jack the Giant Slayer (2013) *Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010) *Justice League: Doom (2012) *Justice League: Gods and Monsters (2015) *Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016) *Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013) *Justice League: The New Frontier (2008) *Justice League: Throne of Atlantis (2015) *Justice League: War (2014) *Little Shop of Horrors (1986) *Man of Steel (2013) *National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation (1989) *Son of Batman (2014) *Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006) *Superman Doomsday (2007) *Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010) *Superman Returns (2006) *Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009) *Superman: Unbound (2013) *Superman vs. The Elite (2012) *Suicide Squad (2016) *The Dark Knight (2008) *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) *The Dukes of Hazzard (2005) *Wonder Woman (2009) Category:American rating systems Category:North American rating systems Category:Current MPAA ratings Category:Current ratings Category:1984 introduced ratings